Krisler Garside
Krisler Ferham Garside is the current elven lord of Etruria. He was originally from Volaesyrn and ended up getting involved in the Beastmaster Incident. His father Malthar Garside died during the Great War, and he inherited his father's title and became a loyal ally of the Grand Alliance. The aftermath of the Great War troubled him greatly, and he grew increasingly suspicious to anyone who posed a threat to Folsworth Woods. He even gave orders to assassinate Nesa Mikoto because he thought that Nesa was too dangerous to be kept alive because of the Blood Fever. Krisler has since become the commander of the elves of the Grand Alliance army and has recently taken one third of the Alliance's army back to Remon to safeguard Remoners from the Wretched. Biography Early Years Krisler lived in Folsworth Woods all his life. Often times, he ventured out and visit Remonton and Ravensworth to interact with the humans, who were generally nice to him. He did not resemble most elves because he had unusually grey hair, which he used to hide his ears when he was away from Folsworth Woods. He had a slight encounter with the Yamatians while going back to Folsworth from Remonton during the Yamatian Invasion, but he was able to defend himself and return back to Folsworth safely. Krisler was also the eldest son of Malthar Garside, the leader of a somewhat large elf community of Volaesyrn located by the South River. He was proud of his heritage and his family, but had had a feud with one of the community's wise elves regarding trusting the humans. After the heated debate Krisler spent his life away from the community with his horse, Laul, although he still kept in touch with his friend, the archer Jhain. Distreyd Era Krisler was ambushed by a group of bandits while he was travelling in the countryside. He was saved from them by the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria. He thanked them for the rescue and eventually befriended many of them, including Pagdade Afraryt. Thanks to his earlier interactions with humans and dwarves, Krisler was open-minded to non-elves and decided to take Marcus Sarillius and the rest of the fellowship's leaders to his home so they could convince his father to join their growing force and oppose the Yamatians who had taken over Remon. However, Malthas and Krisler were still on bad terms, so the negotiations went foul at first due to Malthar's suspicions. Krisler aided the fellowship during the Beastmaster Incident and went with Jhain to the village of Yuansyrn in Myrdosi Mountains where he convinced Lord Elphraim Layle to side with the fellowship and help defeat the Beastmaster's forces. It was thanks to the Pegasus Horses that they reached the fellowship in time and take them to Sanae where they prevented the assassination of the elven King Amandil Thylus at the hands of his advisor Firion Korath who had been the true mastermind behind the Beastmaster's attacks. Krisler helped sign the treaty which made the elves join the fellowship and turn it into a Grand Alliance. It was around this time that he came in contact with Izael Korath for the first time who had been taken captive and imprisoned in Sanae. Izael was not only a cleric of Mardük and thus an ally of the Yamatian invaders but also a member of the House of Korath which had been disgraced after the betrayals of the Korath brothers during the Beastmaster Incident. Izael escaped some time later with help from the Alliance mole Shyralis who turned out to be a cleric of Mardük as well who had been spying for Zarnagon, and Krisler would remember the two clerics' names for years to come. When the Battle of Folsworth Woods began against the Yamatians who tried to crush the Alliance before it could spread, Krisler helped the Alliance repel the attack and defeat the Yamatians. His father Malthar and Lord Elendur of Etruria fell during this battle. The father and son made peace, and Krisler became the new lord of Volesyrn but also Etruria as he had proven his valour on the battlefield. He later accompanied the Alliance on many of its missions during the Great War and provided valuable assistance and information on elven matters. When the Cataclysm struck and ended the Great War, Krisler and his elven warriors fled back to Folsworth Woods where he became the ruler of Etruria on Amandil's behest while combatting the spreading of the Blood Fever which had emerged around the same time. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Krisler appeared in the Remonton Summit in 1017 AE as the elven representative of Folsworth Woods on behalf of the elven king Amandil. He was concerned that Nesa Mikoto was with the ambassadors because he knew Nesa was infected with the dreaded Blood Fever that had killed several elves, and he worried that the infection might spread from him to other elves. However, Nesa was the only available and healthy enough white mage in Folsworth at the time and the delegation needed a healer, so Krisler reluctantly let him accompany the group to Remonton. Nesa ended up speaking out of turn during the negotiations when he grew sick of the constant politicking. This angered Krisler who dismissed Nesa from the meeting. It was around this time Krisler noticed someone else in the crowd whom he despised much more than Nesa: Izael Korath, the cleric he had met in Folsworth during the war years. Using his rank in the negotiations to his advantage, Krisler gave an ultimatum to the new Grand Alliance: the elves of Folsworth Woods would join the Alliance's ranks only if Izael was given to his entourage as a prisoner. Izael would be judged for his crimes against elvenkind according to elven laws and would likely be executed for high treason because of what his relatives, the infamous Korath brothers, had done during the Beastmaster Incident. Marcus reluctantly agreed with Krisler's demands; he valued Izael's life but understood that without elven support the Alliance would fall apart, so sacrificing one life for the greater good was a necessary evil. Before Izael was chained, he gave Shyralis a kiss and expressed his feelings for her, which annoyed Krisler who believed it was yet another one of Izael's tricks to make people feel sympathy for him. When Krisler got hold of Izael, he ordered Jhain to take Izael back to Sanae. Content with how events had transpired in Remonton, Krisler signed the treaty which made the elves join the growing ranks of the new Grand Alliance. Once the meeting was concluded for the day, Krisler retired to an inn where he talked with a Sanae guard and asked him to dispose of Nesa who had, according to Krisler, served his purpose now that an alliance had been formed with Marcus's forces. There was no point in keeping Nesa, an infected healer, around anymore. He hired the elf to assassinate Nesa. Krisler later learned that the assassins had failed to kill Nesa, but he decided not to pursue the matter any further because he didn't want to cause any more trouble which might jeopardize his position in the Alliance's army. He became the leader of the elven forces of the Alliance's army and travelled with them to Maar Sul to combat the growing threat of the Proninist Party. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lord Garside : His title among elves. Appearance Tall and nimble yet muscular body. Long, dark and slightly greying hair, dark blue eyes with a somewhat effeminate and graceful face. Clad in dark purple clothes and a green cloak. Personality and Traits Thinks highly of himself. However, unlike most elves in Remon, Krisler originally had no hatred or mistrust for humans. He does behave nice around females of any race, and is a fairly trustworthy elf himself. The outbreak of the Blood Fever has turned him more bitter and antagonistic, such as when he sent assassins to kill Nesa who was suffering from Blood Fever, but he only wishes to keep his people safe no matter the cost which is why he's willing to even commit murder if that helps elves survive. Powers and Abilities Krisler's main weapon is a longbow that can shoot arrows at a farther distant than most bow. He was known to be one of the most skilled archers in Folsworth Woods. Innate Ability: Whenever Krisler burped, he emitted a small ball of fire from his mouth. The size depended on what he'd been drinking. The fireballs were mostly harmless if he drank alcohol at the time. He lost his ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Jhain Jhain and Krisler were good friends, and some claimed they may have been more than that considering how close they were. Krisler appointed Jhain as the Lord of his home Volaesyrn while he himself was busy administering Etruria. Jhain accompanied Krisler as the elven ambassador to the Remonton Summit and later returned with Krisler to Folsworth Woods. Malthar Garside Krisler and Malthar were initially on bad terms because of how sympathetic Krisler was towards humans. However, the two reconciled before Malthar perished in battle, and Krisler inherited the burden of leadership as one of the elven lords of Folsworth from Malthar. He intends to honour his father's memory and make sure that elves will survive and prosper even in the darkest of times. Nesa Mikoto Krisler grew increasingly worried over Nesa's presence as one of the elven negotiators when they travelled to Remonton to the summit. Eventually he came to see Nesa as a threat to elves because Nesa was infected with the Blood Fever. He sent assassins after him but the assassins failed. This made Krisler angry but there was little he could to to attempt another assassination without drawing the ire of the Alliance, so he let it be although he still believes that Nesa remains a threat as long as he lives. Rhylian Loras Jhain is acquainted with Rhylian and her family and was sad that Rhylian chose not to pursue the path of a white mage, but Rhylian argued that treating the symptoms like Krisler and her mother had done wouldn't be enough and that only by finding the cause could the elves survive. See also *Battle of Folsworth Woods *Beastmaster Incident *Jhain *Malthar Garside *Nesa Mikoto *Rhylian Loras Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Remon Category:Third Age